All For Me
by This Faithless Romance
Summary: Enni's life is over, but she has to say one last thing before she dies. ItachiOC


Blood spattered onto the white handkerchief in my hand as I coughed into it. The room remained silent. That, I was grateful for. If anyone were to see me right now they would worry, not about me, but whether I would jeopardize the mission or not. I didn't matter.

Again and again blood flew onto the handkerchief, it was now completely stained. I was dying. Slowly but surely. As I felt the fit subside I quickly discarded the handkerchief and threw some cold water over my face. I felt so much better.

"Are you ready, Enni?" Called Itachi from outside of my door, his voice void of emotion.

"Yes, I'll be right there. Are we going to capture the jinchuuriki?" I questioned, using as little emotion as was possible.

"Hai." Replied he, his footsteps echoing loudly as he walked away from my door.

I rushed out to follow him. He hadn't put his cloak on yet, so I had a clear view of his tight trousers. My heart raced wildly and I suddenly had the impulse to blush, but that thought was shoved to the side of my mind. Even though somewhere in my mind it was shouting to turn away, I kept looking. Hell, a girl has her needs too! Not like they're really satisfied in this hellhole we call an organization. 'No, stop thinking like that.' I told myself angrily. This place was my home, I shared they're goal and so I worked with them. I could not think badly of them. They have housed me when I was alone and weak and gave me training to become stronger. The Akatsuki was all I had and I ever would.

Suddenly Itachi's ass disappeared and my mind flicked automatically onto alert. A swish of wind behind me told me where he was. He had seen me. I almost laughed in embarrassment, but held it in with the expertise of someone who'd hidden their emotions too long. Itachi's breath blew across my neck. My breath hitched and my blush spread my calm demeanor broken.

"You were _watching_ me, Enni?" Itachi stated, did he sound _sensual_? Or was that just me. Ok, it was just me.

"I-Itachi. Y-yes, I was. I'm t-terribly sorry." I choked out, staring straight forward.

"What's wrong, Enni? You seem _nervous?_ Surely this isn't our strong little Enni." He said, voice still distant. How he could say these things without sounding at all friendly or anything really.

"I'm _not_ nervous Itachi, but- if you must know- I was slightly put off to find that you noticed. Then again, could I have expected anything less from the Uchiha prodigy?" I replied equally distant, though one could detect some annoyance in my tone. Bu it was directed at myself.

"Good to hear, I wouldn't want my partner to be nervous before the mission." With that he appeared in front of me again. "Thought I'd let you enjoy a little bit of the journey at least."

I smiled, you know what? I was dying, who gave a shit. I'd do what I wanted, and if ogling my partner's ass was what I wanted to do then by fuck I'd stare at it till my eyes fell out from its beauty. We continued down the hall, my eyes glued to his ass, occasionally I glanced up to check for anyone else. We didn't talk at all.

"We rest here, you're injured. You'd merely be a liability if we continued." He told me commandingly, gesturing to a log for me to sit on.

"Hai, but only for a minute. We must continue soon, Itachi, we are already behind schedule." Replied I, slightly impatient.

"Why of course, but if we continue too soon you know that we'd fail and the mission would be placed in jeopardy." He made a valid point.

"Hn. I know. But I'll be fine in a minute. I swear." Said I, we had to finish this mission quickly. It was my last chance to make my goal a reality.

"Now, your heart rate has steadied, let's go." Finally.

Two hours of travelling and we found ourselves nearing Konoha. Itachi alerted me of enemies. They were coming in from the south, which meant they were Konoha shinobi. We prepared ourselves for battle. We would wipe them out fast and get to konoha as quick as possible otherwise our mission would fail.

We dealt with them quickly. They were only chuunins. Why would anyone send mere chuunins to stop Akatsuki members. They truly did underestimate us.

Though I say they were easy - and they truly were - it took a lot out of me. I was winded and kept fading in and out of consciousness. If Itachi noticed he said nothing. We were slowing, I didn't even notice it until we were fully halted.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" I asked weakly.

"You're ill. I will leave you here until I have completed the mission. Once I have I will bring you back to the base for medical attention." He stated, still not emotion in his voice.

How I loved this man I knew not, but I did. Yes, I forgot to tell you. I love him. Hehe, but it's a little late for that isn't it? That's why I'm trying so hard to complete our mission, I know I'll never have him so I'll help him while I can.

"I-i can complete the mission. I truly can. Once we're done I'll leave you in peace, how does that sound?" Suggested I, in vain.

"No. On second thoughts we shall stay here, checking your chakra you are almost finished. You have an hour to live at the most." Itachi said, I felt my heart breaking.

Was I only his partner? I was about to die. I've been at peace with it for so long, but suddenly the thought of losing him without him ever loving me back hurt. It hurt so bad. But again, I shoved aside my feelings. My last hour would be spent being easy on him. I wouldn't argue for once, and I'd be sweet and nice. I'd be easy-going and more normal. For my last hour I'd be happy, or as happy as I'd ever be.

"O-OK. But, Itachi, will you stay right here with me?" I asked slowly.

"If you wish." Replied he nonchalantly.

I stood up and walked to sit next to him. I slowly leaned my head on his shoulder, hoping he'd let me stay that way. He did. Itachi was soft and warm. I savored the feeling.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Hn."

"You don't love me back do you?"

"No."

"OK."

"I could."

"You could? Really?"

"If you truly wanted me too. Are you sure?" I knew he'd be pretending, but I needed him to love me.

"I do."

Itachi nudged me off of his shoulder and turned my face to his. In one swift movement he placed his lips on mine and kissed me slowly. My heart flew in ecstasy. He deepened the kiss and I gladly complied.

My pulse sped up rapidly and I felt my consciousness slipping. I pulled away.

"You're about to die." He stated emotionlessly.

"Yes. Did you mean what you just did?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"No. It was your last few minutes, and I thought that after all these years a woman's touch might be nice. Though it seems you will not live so long." Itachi laughed hollowly, I along with him. I knew him too well to be offended.

"That new member, Kisame, he'll be your new partner. He's gone with us on some missions before. Leader knew didn't he? That'd I'd die. Did you?" I asked.

"Yes. We all did, but we thought it best to let you live out your last little while. And it seems that you've been of use to us as it is. Enni, your death shall not be remembered, your life, though, shall be remembered when we have succeded in our goal. I do not care for you, but I understand that we need you. I shall kill you quickly so you don't have to suffer, as the plan has been." Itachi told me, I stood still and waited for the blow.

Suddenly blackness overcame me and I saw a small smile on Itachi's face. It was beautiful, the smile, it made him more beautiful than he already was. He was truly beautiful, and to think that it was all for me. Whether my death or my life, he loved me.

"I love you."


End file.
